


Sleeper Agent

by salamanderinspace



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Prisoner of War, Sharing a Bed, this was written before the movie came out and has nothing to do with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderinspace/pseuds/salamanderinspace
Summary: Deathtrooper efficiency cuddling.  Nothing is handled responsibly.





	

Four Deathtroopers marched Jyn up the embarkation ramp and into the steel belly of the shuttle. There were two on her left, two on her right; four total weapons trained on her. They didn't exactly need them. The height and the armour would have been enough.

So far, Jyn had successfully avoided any thoughts of the humans (if indeed they were human) inside the dark architecture of that armour. This had been easy enough; there was something very insectile about the elite squad's overall aesthetic. Jyn noted, as they herded her into the passenger bay, that there was also something robotic about these soldiers. Two held their position while a third checked her binders. "We're going to change this to arms and torso," he said. She'd surmised he was the only male trooper. He seemed like the weakest link.

"I'd rather you didn't," Jyn protested. She didn't expect much leniency, and wasn't surprised when he switched the settings on the binders from something like handcuffs to a much more paralyzing hold. It wasn't painful, exactly, just compromising. Jyn made a pointed little whimpering sound. As expected, the male trooper loosened the hold by one setting. _Not ideal, but better._

A "thunk," "clunk" sounded from the starboard wall. Jyn spotted the fourth soldier unlocking fold-up bunks from the walls with a certain violence. "53, this one's stuck," she declared. She sounded too young; still a teenager, possibly.

"Are you serious?" 53, the shortest of the soldiers, huffed impatiently. "Well, we'll make due with the one." She departed Jyn's side to help fold out the sleeper. It was more of a shelf, really, and barely looked big enough for two or three normal sized people. 53 managed to get it locking and made a "be my guest" gesture to the younger trooper.

Jyn watched them get arranged with mounting anxiety. "The prisoner should go in the middle," said the last woman, hanging close to Jyn. The others had called her "Gravel" and now Jyn knew why; she had a low, raspy edge to her voice, and a thick accent.

"Roger. I'll take the first watch," said the male trooper. He pointed to the awkwardly over-small shelf. "Go. Sleep."

"Sleep? There? Now?"

"Did you or did you not give yourself up to the Empire?"

Jyn recalled the plan. She just needed to get into place and then wait for extraction. "I did."

"Well congratulations. You win an 18 parsec trip through hyperspace. It's far, and we're tired, so we sleep."

"Understood."

"Is she gonna fuck around?" barked 53. She craned her head to look at Jyn through the narrow visor of the helmet. Which apparently, she planned to sleep in. "Are you gonna fuck around?"

"No, ma'am."

"Go on."

As Jyn crossed the floor, she felt the shuttle lifting off. They'd be out of atmosphere soon. She pressed her ankles together to double check that her tracker was still in place. Then--slowly and awkwardly, with her arms bound to her chest--she flopped onto the edge of the tiny fold-out.

There was barely space. The youngest trooper was smooshed against the wall, facing out, with arms extended in unfortunate directions. 53 was next, on her stomach, cautiously bearing her weight on the flats of her armour (and away from any equipment or artillery.) "Scoot in," she ordered. She threw an arm and a leg over Jyn without waiting for any kind of clearance. Jyn barely had time to adjust to the cold weight of metal and plastoid pressing down when, suddenly, she felt herself shoved toward the wall. A fair amount of her torso slid _under_ 53; she felt another body close in against her back.

"I can't breathe!" Jyn squeaked. Thrashing slightly, she felt 53 slide down a few inches while a pair of hands rotated her into a slightly better angle. Even after these adjustments, Jyn felt crushed in a tangle of inhumanly massive heavy metal limbs. She felt like an oily rag at the bottom of a bin full of weapons.

"Can you...please....just remove your armour?" 

"Sorry scum," the younger girl said, "can't trust you to see our faces."

Jyn squirmed. Her right leg was completely trapped. Her left had a little leverage, but anything like a kick would connect her foot to anti-blaster composite. It wouldn't do much but break her toes. "I don't intend to sleep like this."

"We don't love it, either."

"But - "

"Just lay still!"

"Can I be on the floor?"

"No!" 53 and Gravel exclaimed in unison. "Kriffing hell," 53 added, "no wonder the Republic collapsed. All you do is surrender and complain. One more peep and we'll knock you out."

Jyn stilled herself. If that was the choice, then that was it.

Then Jyn looked across the room and saw the fourth trooper, the one who'd taken the watch. It seemed as if he was watching her face. _Weakest link!_ She couldn't tell if he was looking in her eyes, but just in case, she made them utterly pleading.

Jyn _heard_ him hesitating. "I don't see why she shouldn't sleep on the floor," he finally said. "You'd have more space."

"She'd probably escape and kill you, Ned," Gravel replied. She sounded sleepy. "These Rebels are sneaky little rats."

Jyn wiggled her left foot, checking again for the tracker. _You have no idea,_ she thought. Hours later, when she did compel her body to sleep, Jyn dreamt of mice chewing the wires in a great machine.


End file.
